Crazy Little Thing Called Love
by Althea Black
Summary: ABANDONNÉE. Fin de la 5eme année : James Potter quitte Poudlard pour étudier à Beauxbatons. Ses parents, des aurors très réputés, ont été envoyés pour une mission à long terme en France. Comment va se passer son retour à Poudlard lors de la 7eme année? UA
1. Chapitre 1

Titre :  
Crazy Little Thing Called Love

Auteur :  
Althea Black

Disclaimer :  
Les personnes (à part Cristina Paz et Elizabeth) ainsi que l'univers, sont la propriété de JKR.

Copyright :  
En France il n'est pas nécessaire de déposer auprès d'un organisme pour bénéficier du droit d'auteur. Il suffit d'être le créateur de l'œuvre, et de disposer des preuves nécessaires démontrant l'heure et la date de création/publication, pour pouvoir bénéficier du droit d'auteur. Sur internet les règles du droit d'auteur s'appliquent au même titre que sur les autres supports. (_Article L111-1 du code de la propriété intellectuelle_ : "L'auteur d'une œuvre de l'esprit jouit sur cette œuvre, du seul fait de sa création, d'un droit de propriété incorporelle exclusif et opposable à tous. Ce droit comporte des attributs d'ordre intellectuel et moral, ainsi que des attributs d'ordre patrimonial.") (_Article L-122-4 du code de la propriété intellectuelle_ : "Toute représentation ou reproduction intégrale ou partielle faite sans le consentement de l'auteur ou de ses ayant droit ou ayant cause est illicite. Il en est de même pour la traduction, l'adaptation ou la transformation, l'arrangement ou la reproduction par un art ou un procédé quelconque.") Sachez donc que toutes cette fiction est protégée par le droit d'auteur, et qu'en plus des preuves que m'offre le site concernant la date de sa publication je possède les preuves irréfutables nécessaires prouvant sa date et heure de création, donc s'il vous venait à l'esprit de vouloir me plagier vous risquez de le payer très cher et je n'hésiterais pas à intenter les poursuites judiciaires nécessaires.

Note :  
J'ai réécrit cette fiction (et mis tous les chapitres à jour avec la nouvelle version fin Décembre 2009) et changés quelques éléments mineurs. Rien d'important dans l'intrigue mais j'ai relu pour corriger les fautes, retravaillé quelques descriptions et certains personnages. Le plus gros changement qu'il faut retenir, je pense, est que le personnage qui s'appelait Cassandra dans la première version s'appelle maintenant Cristina Paz. Ce personnage est espagnol donc en la retravaillant j'ai décidé de lui donner un prénom d'origine espagnol, ce qui est logique De plus Cassandra est le prénom d'un personnage totalement différent dans une autre de mes fictions donc j'ai préféré le changer pour ne pas éventuellement m'embrouiller plus que de raison.

* * *

Chapitre 1_  
7eme année - Poudlard - Début des vacances d'automne_

La salle commune était déserte en ce premier matin de vacances. Seuls Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow étaient assis dans les confortables fauteuils à cette heure de la matinée. En effet les élèves étaient retournés dans leur famille la veille et le peu d'élèves qui étaient restés, dont les deux garçons et leur populaire bande, n'étaient pas encore levés à 7h30 du matin. Si Remus et Peter étaient debout c'est que Sirius et sa petite amie n'allaient pas tarder à se réveiller dans le dortoir commun, et les deux amis ne préféraient pas assister à leurs éventuels ébats matinaux.

Une bonne heure plus tard ils étaient tout deux en pleine partie de bataille explosive quand la petite amie de Sirius descendit du dortoir, vêtue seulement d'un t-shirt de Sirius aux couleurs de l'équipe de Gryffondor et portant le nom « Black » en lettre dorées dans le dos. Elle adressa un signe de main aux deux garçons et Remus lui lança un "Salut Lily" accompagné d'un sourire. Lily lui rendit son sourire et monta dans son dortoir afin de s'habiller plus convenablement.

En entrant dans le dortoir la jeune fille remarqua que les lits de ses deux meilleures amies Cris et Elizabeth, restées toutes deux pour les vacances également, étaient vides et elle en conclu qu'elles devaient être toutes deux dans la salle de bain.

Lily enfila une courte jupe rouge et un débardeur blanc tout simple, il était inutile de revêtir l'uniforme puisqu'ils étaient en période scolaire, puis rassembla ses longs cheveux auburn en une queue de cheval de laquelle elle laissa s'échapper quelques mèches rebelles.

Lily Ivy Evans était sans conteste une très jolie jeune femme, appréciée de bon nombre de garçons de l'école, et une de celle dont le nom était connu par la majorité des étudiants. En même temps lorsque l'on formait l'un des couple qui alimentait le plus de potins avec le garçon, considéré comme le plus sexy des 7ème années, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Lily et Sirius Black étaient le couple « in », le couple exemplaire de Poudlard. Ils étaient ensemble depuis le début de la 6eme année et cela faisait presque 1an que leur couple suscitait l'admiration et parfois la jalousie. Lily était celle qui avait réussi à dompter et capturer le cœur du plus grand coureur de jupon de toute l'histoire de Poudlard et Sirius celui qui avait réussi à décoincer et prendre une place dans la vie de la tornade rousse. Dit comme ça les choses pouvaient semblait clichées et pourtant c'était un fait.

La jeune fille finit d'ajuster le trait d'eye-liner qu'elle traçait sur ses yeux quand la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit laissant apparaître ses deux meilleures amies, habillées et préparées de pied en cap.

Cristina Paz Fiammetta Lorenz, qui mettait un point d'honneur à ce qu'on l'appelle simplement Cris ou Cristina, était une fille au tempérament de feu ce qui lui donnait un point commun non négligeable avec Lily. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds dorés totalement lisses, hérités de sa mère, et de profonds yeux bleu-vert qui avaient la particularité de changer de teinte selon le temps et son humeur. Particularité de la jeune fille, elle était arrivée à Poudlard en 5eme année, venant tout droit d'Espagne, et s'était rapidement liée d'amitié avec Lily et Elizabeth. C'était elle qui avait eut l'idée de jouer à la poupée avec Lily lorsque celle-ci était venue passer les vacances d'été chez elle après leur 5eme année, ramenant une Lily presque méconnaissable à la rentrée.

Elizabeth Tanith Shaw avait elle les cheveux mi-longs châtain clair bouclés, et possédait d'immenses yeux bleu clair qui fascinaient autant que les yeux verts de Lily. Elizabeth était une jeune fille douce et compréhensive qui calmait souvent Lily et Cris quand elles "pétaient un câble". Elle n'aimait pas se mettre en avant et observait généralement plutôt silencieusement ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Lily et elle s'étaient rencontrées dans le premier voyage du Poudlard express et ne s'étaient plus quittées depuis. La jeune fille était beaucoup moins provocante que Lily et Cris ce qui ne l'empêchait pourtant en rien d'avoir un petit ami, au contraire. Elle sortait depuis 6 mois avec un 7eme année de Serdaigle.

- Alors miss Lily, enfin de retour parmi le commun des mortels ? Demanda Cris avec un sourire espiègle.

- J'étais dans le dortoir des mecs et comme tu as déjà pu admirer le bordel qui y règne, c'est pas vraiment le paradis, répondit Lily en riant.

- Tu rigoles tu étais avec le « Dieu de l'école » j'ai nommé Sirius Black, minauda Cris en souriant encore plus.

Lily sourit franchement en comprenant le manège de son amie.

- Oh oui c'était merveilleux Cristina Paz, répondit Lily en battant des cils d'une façon grotesque tandis que Cristina grimaçait à l'entente de son prénom complet. J'ai réussi à lui arracher un cheveu, je vais pouvoir faire un super filtre d'amour,

Elizabeth leur jeta un coup d'œil et sans pouvoir garder leur sérieux bien plus longtemps elles éclatèrent toutes trois de rire.

- Ces filles sont pathétiques ! S'exclama Elizabeth.

- Sur ! Je suis bien contente qu'elles soient rentrées chez elles pour les vacances. L'air du dortoir est beaucoup plus respirable sans elles, expliqua Lily en ajustant ses cheveux.

- C'est marrant quand elles sont là je trouve, répondit Cris avec un immense sourire.

- C'est normal, ce n'est pas ton petit copain sur lequel elles fantasment !

- Possessive !

- Folle à lier ! Répliqua Lily en lui rendant sa grimace.

Les filles dont parlaient Lily et ses amies étaient les trois autres filles qui partageaient leur dortoir. Natasha, Naïs et Nymphea étaient des groupies fanatiques de Sirius, au plus grand malheur de Lily. Naïs était une ancienne groupie de James Potter, mais lorsque celui-ci avait quitté l'école elle s'était recyclée en groupie de Sirius, chose qui semblait être tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal vu le nombre de filles qui avaient suivi cet exemple.

Tandis que Lily et Cris continuaient leur échange pour le moin puéril, Elizabeth finit de coiffer ses cheveux bouclés et décida de les interrompre sachant que les gamineries pouvaient durer longtemps.

- Hey quand vous aurez fini, d'ici un ou deux siècles j'espère, on pourra peut-être descendre dans la salle commune.

- C'est Lily qui a commencé !

- Menteuse ! Répondit la concernée

- Les filles ! Les rappela à l'ordre Elizabeth.

Lily et Cris lui firent un salut militaire accompagné d'un "A vos ordres mon général", puis elles la suivirent dans la salle commune où les attendaient les maraudeurs au complet.

Remus John Lupin était le plus intelligent et le plus calme du petit groupe. Il ramenait souvent les pieds sur terre à tout le monde pour essayer d'éviter les trop gros dérapages, mais n'était pas pour autant le dernier à plaisanter. Il était grand et avait de superbes yeux bruns dorés qui faisait tomber les filles qui avaient le privilège de croiser son regard, chose qui ne semblait pas vraiment le préoccuper. On ne peut décrire Remus Lupin sans évoquer un petit détail. En effet le jeune homme était un loup-garou mais peu de gens connaissaient son secret mis à part Sirius, Peter, James et Lily.

Peter Pettigrow était le garçon le plus effacé des maraudeurs. Pour lui avoir deux amis populaires et beaux comme Remus et Sirius (et avant qu'il ne parte James) n'était pas vraiment facile. Peter n'était pas moche, mais il n'était pas beau non plus. Il était dans la moyenne. Avec ses cheveux marron et ses yeux de la même couleur, il était assez banal et se fondait facilement dans la masse. Son plus gros handicap était sa timidité et son manque de confiance en lui, mais cela le rendait plutôt attachant tout comme sa maladresse plus que drôle.

Et le dernier maraudeur, et non le moindre, était Sirius Rigel Black **(1) .**Très grand, les cheveux bruns et les yeux gris, il était exactement le stéréotype du garçon sur lequel les filles ne finissaient pas de se retourner encore et encore. Manque de chance pour elles, il était prit et très amoureux depuis un an. Sirius était un garçon apprécié de tous (sauf des Serpentard bien entendus) par son sens de l'humour, qui pouvait il faut l'avouer être parfois un peu lourd. C'était aussi un garçon très intelligent mais il manquait cruellement de tact et disait toujours les choses comme il les pensait, ce qui pouvait lui apporter quelques petites déconvenues.

Arrivées dans la salle commune les filles se dirigèrent vers les garçons et Lily s'assit sur les genoux de son petit copain après l'avoir brièvement embrassé en arrivant. Cris s'assit en face d'eux un sourire aux lèvres tandis que Elizabeth préférait leur fausser compagnie pour rejoindre son petit ami dans la grande salle. Cris entama une discussion avec Remus et Peter tandis que Sirius entreprenait de faire un suçon dans le cou de sa petite amie tout en laissant balader sa main sur la cuisse de celle ci, faisait ainsi remonter sa jupe encore plus haut.

Un "Hum Hum" s'éleva derrière eux, suivit d'un "Monsieur Black, Mademoiselle Evans un peu de tenue s'il vous plaît". Sirius se détacha du cou de Lily pour tomber nez à nez avec Minerva McGonagall, la directrice de leur maison. Lily ne rougit même pas en voyant l'air sévère de son professeur et se contenta de ramener sa jupe sur ses cuisses d'un air digne, tandis que Sirius affichait un air particulièrement cocasse.

- Il y a un problème professeur ? Demanda poliment Remus, se doutant que McGonagall n'était pas venue jusque dans leur salle commune dans le seul but de réprimander Sirius et Lily.

- Le directeur veut vous voir messieurs Lupin, Pettigrow et Black, répondit leur professeur.

Cris siffla avec un air de dire "ça va barder pour vous les gars", et McGonagall lui lança un regard réprobateur tandis que Lily se levait pour laisser partir Sirius. Celui ci se leva et l'embrassa sur le font.

- Désolé.

- C'est rien, répondit Lily avec un sourire. Avec Cris on va profiter du beau temps incroyable et aller flemmarder dans le parc, vous n'aurez qu'à nous rejoindre là-bas.

Sirius sourit pour approuver et suivit le professeur McGonagall en compagnie de Remus et Peter. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot tout le long du trajet, préférant se demander ce qui pouvait leur valoir une convocation chez le directeur. Une fois devant la gargouille McGonagall prononça le mot de passe et les lèvres pincées leur fit signe de monter. Ils s'exécutèrent, Sirius et Remus en tête et Sirius réfléchissait déjà à une quelconque excuse qu'il pourrait inventer si Dumbledore les accusait de quoique ce soit. Remus toqua à la porte et celle si s'ouvrit sur un Dumbledore souriant.

- Entrez jeunes gens.

Ils entrèrent donc et virent qu'une autre personne était déjà dans le bureau. Un garçon qui avait les cheveux très, très mal coiffés, et lorsqu'il se retourna les trois maraudeurs ouvrirent simultanément la bouche de surprise.

- James?

* * *

**(1) : **_Généralement les auteurs donnent Orion comme deuxième prénom à Sirius car il semblerait que son père s'appelait Orion, et dans les Harry Potter la tradition anglaise qui veut que le fils aîné porte souvent comme deuxième prénom celui de son père est souvent appliquée, mais il ne me semble pas qu'il ait déjà été confirmé que c'étaient bien le deuxième prénom de Sirius. Ici j'ai choisi Rigel car c'est le nom d'une étoile qui justement fait partie de la constellation Orion. J'ai essayé de choisir les seconds prénoms du mieux que je le pouvais afin qu'il ait une signification. Le deuxième prénom de Lily, Ivy, est aussi un nom de fleur. De plus j'avais donné à Sirius des yeux bleus nuit dans la première version de la fiction mais récemment j'ai lu que JKR avait précisé qu'il avait les yeux gris donc j'ai adapté. Je sais également que les parents de James n'étaient pas aurors, mais je rappelle que c'est un Univers Alternatif (je ne pense pas que James ait fait une année scolaire hors Poudlard dans la version de JKR !)._


	2. Chapitre 2

Titre :  
Crazy Little Thing Called Love

Auteur :  
Althea Black

Disclaimer :  
Les personnes (à part Cristina Paz et Elizabeth) ainsi que l'univers, sont la propriété de JKR.

Note :  
Tous les chapitres ont été mis à jour avec la nouvelle version fin Décembre 2009.

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews !**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapitre 2

James sourit comme pour approuver et fut aussitôt assailli par ses trois meilleurs amis, Sirius en tête. Dumbledore ne pu se retenir de sourire à son tour en voyant les 4 jeunes gens si heureux de se retrouver. Ils avaient sûrement des tas de choses à se dire et le directeur pensa bien que son bureau n'était pas l'endroit le plus approprié pour cela, il les autorisa donc à prendre congé. Les 4 gryffondors ne se firent pas prier et partirent joyeusement vers leur salle commune en bavardant assez bruyamment comme à leur habitude, un maraudeur reste un maraudeur.

Arrivés dans la salle commune, ils eurent la chance de la trouver vide et montèrent directement dans leur dortoir pour que James puisse y déposer ses affaires. Remus poussa la porte du dortoir et James entra le premier, ses trois meilleurs amis sur les talons. Tout cela lui paraissait tellement étrange, il avait l'impression de ne jamais avoir quitté Poudlard, rien n'avait changé à ses yeux et pourtant un an s'était bel et bien écoulé. Malgré tout il y avait toujours cette pile de livres au chevet du lit de Remus et un tas de fringues appartenant à Peter et Sirius au pied de leurs malles.

- Voilà James, tu vas pouvoir récupérer ton ancien lit, annonça Peter en souriant.

James regarda son ancien lit, mais pour lui rien ne lui semblait vraiment ancien. Au fond c'était comme si cette année à Beauxbaton avait été des vacances et qu'à présent il rentrait à la maison. Maison où se trouvaient ses meilleurs amis et où se trouvait Lily. James avait tellement hâte de la revoir, malgré cette année passée loin de l'école il n'avait pas oublié la fille dont il était tombé amoureux en première année. Il allait d'ailleurs demander de ses nouvelles aux autres quand Sirius annonça d'une voix claironnante :

- Au fait les gars on doit rejoindre ma femme dans le parc après.

Puis il entra dans la salle de bain avec apparemment le but d'aller se recoiffer. James quant à lui haussa un sourcil étonné et se tourna vers Remus et Peter.

- Sa femme ?

- Oui enfin il veut plutôt dire sa petite amie, expliqua Remus.

- C'est ce que j'avais comprit mais "sa femme" ça fait pas un peu accro sur les bords ?

- Ça fait quasiment un an qu'ils sont ensemble.

- Non tu plaisantes Moony ?! Un an ? On parle du même Sirius j'espère ?! J'y crois pas, finalement certaines choses ont changé en une année.

- Il est très amoureux, dit Remus en lançant un regard à James dans lequel on pouvait percevoir certains reproches.

- C'est ok alors, répondit James avant de tirer les rideaux de son lit et d'afficher un sourire moqueur en soulevant quelques sous-vêtements du bout des doigts. Ben dit donc, je suppose que c'est à la future Mrs Black ?

Remus hocha la tête affirmativement et c'est à ce moment là que Sirius sortit de la salle de bain. Il éclata de rire en voyant James la lingerie à la main.

- J'aime beaucoup ton nouveau style de sous-vêtement Prongs.

James sourit et lui lança avec un regard moqueur :

- Je crois que c'est à ta petite amie plutôt.

Sirius sembla hésiter un moment en regardant les sous-vêtements que James lui avait lancé puis sourire d'un air franchement amusé.

- Tu as sûrement raison il me semble les avoir déjà enlevés à quelqu'un.

James éclata de rire, tandis que Sirius sortait du dortoir avec Peter, et il ajouta à l'attention de Remus avant de suivre Sirius en bas.

- Il me tarde de rencontrer la copine de Sirius, ça m'a l'air d'un sacré numéro aussi.

_" Si tu savais James... "_ Pensa Remus avant des les suivre.

Quelques instants plus tard les 4 maraudeurs étaient en chemin pour descendre au parc. Peter et James discutaient avec animation un peu en arrière et Remus en profita donc pour faire certains reproches à Sirius.

- Tu ne lui as rien dit ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix pleine de reproches.

- Dit quoi à qui ? Demanda Sirius, en essayant de garder son calme. Il savait très bien où voulait en venir Remus et il préférait éviter la conversation.

- Dit à James que c'était avec Lily que tu sortais.

- Non et alors ? Il s'en fiche maintenant, il m'a bien dit que lors de son séjour en France il l'avait oubliée.

- Tu sais très bien qu'il ment.

Sirius fronça les sourcils mais ne répondit pas. Bien sur qu'il savait que James lui mentait lorsqu'il disait s'en foutre de Lily mais il comprendrait... il fallait qu'il comprenne. Sirius était enfin heureux et même s'il adorait James, il ne pourrait pas se résoudre à renoncer à Lily pour lui.

Bientôt ils arrivèrent tous les quatre dans le parc et Sirius remarqua rapidement Lily et Cris installées au pied d'un arbre, il se dirigea vers elles à grandes enjambés devançant largement les 3 autres.

James vit Sirius se diriger vers deux filles assises au pied d'un arbre. Une était allongée sur le ventre par terre et portait un large chapeau sur la tête, si bien que James ne put voir si il la connaissait, et l'autre fille était assise en tailleur à coté et feuilletait un magasine. James n'eut par contre aucun mal à la reconnaître, c'était Cristina Paz Lorenz. Lorsqu'il la vit il pensa tout de suite que c'était elle la petite amie de Sirius, c'était assez évident. Ils avaient le même caractère et tout le monde s'entêtait à dire lors de leur 5eme année qu'ils formeraient un super couple. Pourtant lorsque Sirius s'assit à califourchon sur l'autre fille, James dut bien se rendre à l'évidence que c'était plutôt elle sa petite amie. Et au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait, il se demanda qui pouvait être cette fille et ce que pouvait bien lui trouver Sirius... A la façon dont elle gigotait le premier mot qui lui vint à l'esprit fut "Allumeuse". Rien qui pouvait la différencier des anciennes conquêtes de Sirius au point de le rendre si accro.

Remus, Peter et James les rejoignirent assez rapidement et Cristina releva machinalement les yeux de son magasine vers eux. Elle sembla déstabilisée un instant en voyant James, personne ne s'attendait réellement à le voir là en même temps, puis lança un bref coup d'œil au couple.

- James Potter, ça c'est une surprise alors ! Tu es de retour ?

James s'apprêtait à répondre quand il remarqua que la petite amie de Sirius avait arrêté de gigoter. Elle venait de tourner la tête vers lui, faisant tomber son chapeau en arrière et lorsque James reconnu le visage qui le regardait il oublia tout ce qu'il voulait dire. Il ne pouvait pas croire que c'était elle... Elle, la petite amie de Sirius. Elle, la fille qu'il venait mentalement de qualifier d'allumeuse. Il devait y avoir une erreur dans l'histoire, c'était impossible. Mais lorsqu'elle parla et le regarda dans les yeux il n'eut plus aucun doute.

- Potter.

Sa voix était toujours aussi glaciale lorsqu'elle s'adressait à lui, et son regard était toujours si déstabilisant. James avait vraiment du mal à croire que cela pouvait être elle, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Quelque chose qui la rendait complètement différente de la Lily qu'il avait vu pour la dernière fois à la fin de la cinquième année. Et la seule chose qu'il réussi à exprimer fut ce doute, cet étonnement en voyant ce que sa Lily était devenue en un an.

- Evans ?


	3. Chapitre 3

Titre :  
Crazy Little Thing Called Love

Auteur :  
Althea Black

Disclaimer :  
Les personnes (à part Cristina Paz et Elizabeth) ainsi que l'univers, sont la propriété de JKR.

Note :  
Tous les chapitres ont été mis à jour avec la nouvelle version fin Décembre 2009.

**Merci pour vos reviews !**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapitre 3

James était assit dans la salle commune et regardait le feu se consumer dans la cheminée. Il avait conscience qu'il était assez tard mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressasser les évènements de l'après midi dans sa tête. La journée avait été riche en émotions pour lui, entre la découverte sur Lily et sa discussion avec Sirius à ce sujet, il y avait de quoi avoir une bonne nuit d'insomnie. Car oh oui une discussion entre lui et Sirius sur le sujet "Lily la petite amie de Sirius" avait bien eut lieu dans la soirée alors que tout les autres étaient partis dîner.

James avait prétexté qu'il n'avait pas faim "le décalage horaire vous comprenez" et personne n'avait vraiment relevé le bizarre du propos, enfin Remus avait dû sûrement s'en rendre compte mais n'en avait laissé rien paraître et avait suivi les autres dans la grande salle, laissant James seul dans le dortoir. Seul, jusqu'à ce que Sirius remonte bien avant les autres pour lui parler sur les bons conseils qui lui avait administré le lycanthrope.

_- Flash-back -_

James était allongé sur son lit et s'amusait avec son vif d'or, chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis plus d'un an. Tout au long de son séjour en France il ne l'avait pas sorti une seule fois de sa boite, et voilà que dès sa première journée de retour à Poudlard il reprenait cette habitude qui par le passé avait eut le don de particulièrement exaspérer Lily au plus haut point. Il était d'ailleurs en train de se demander le pourquoi du comment il avait commencé à s'amuser avec le vif d'or comme une sorte d'automatisme, lorsque la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit et se referma. James releva à peine les yeux et fut à moitié étonné de voir Sirius.

- Déjà de retour ?

Sirius hocha la tête et s'assit sur son lit sans quitter James des yeux.

- On devrait parler non ?

James fronça les sourcils, faisant comme s'il ne voyait pas où voulait en venir Sirius.

- Si tu veux. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Tu as un problème ?

- Non, je voulais seulement qu'on discute de Lily.

Sirius marqua une pause, se demandant comment formuler ce qu'il voulait dire et James en profita pour prendre la parole.

- Il y a un problème entre toi et Evans ?

- Non non, je veux dire parler d'elle et moi, elle et toi, enfin tu vois le genre quoi.

James ne répondit pas et se contenta de regarder Sirius, il voyait que celui-ci s'embrouillait un peu dans son discours mais le laissa continuer. Après tout James n'avait rien à dire sur leur relation même s'il brûlait d'envie de dire ce qu'il en pensait tout au fond. Sauf que ça il ne l'avouerait à personne.

Devant le silence de son ami, Sirius se leva et commença à faire les 100 pas dans la chambre tout en continuant.

- Je sais qu'avant que tu partes en France toi et Lily c'était assez compliqué... je dirais même vraiment trop conflictuel et je sais que tu étais vraiment très amoureux d'elle. Tu sais avec les gars on ne regardait pas vraiment Lily, on faisait pas attention à elle parce qu'on savait que t'étais vraiment dingue d'elle et que de toute façon même si elle nous plaisait on pourrait rien y faire. Mais là quand tu es parti en France Lily est revenue assez différente à la rentrée... tu vois le genre, et puis bon on s'est rapprochés. Pour être franc au début j'étais pas vraiment attiré par elle plus que ça, déjà je savais que tu devais toujours l'aimer et en plus j'avais l'impression d'être face à un clone de Cris, mais ensuite on a apprit à se connaître et au fond Lily elle a pas changé de ce qu'elle était avant (James ne put s'empêcher de hausser les sourcils, assez septique sur ce point). C'est juste qu'elle se donne une certaine assurance dans son comportement en public un peu comme nous quoi tu comprends (Sirius s'arrêta un instant et regarda James puis recommença à arpenter la pièce). Tu sais avec Lily c'est vraiment sérieux, j'veux dire moi j'suis vraiment très attaché à elle et toi tu es comme mon frère tu le sais, mais je pourrais pas laisser Lily même si tu l'aimes toujours et...

Il allait continuer lorsque que James décida qu'il en avait assez entendu et lui coupa la parole.

- C'est ok Patmol.

Sirius s'arrêta devant James et le regarda à demi étonné.

- Vraiment ?

- Je t'ai bien dit avoir oublié Lily oui ou non ? Si je te l'ai dit c'est que c'est bel et bien le cas.

Sirius soupira apparemment soulagé et se laissa tomber sur le lit à coté de James.

- Merci Prongs. Tu comprends moi et Lily...

- Lily et moi, corrigea machinalement James.

Sirius se redressa et le regarda les yeux ronds.

- Quoi Lily et toi ?

- Pas Lily et moi imbécile, je corrige seulement ta faute de langue. On ne dit pas moi et Lily, mais Lily et moi c'est plus poli.

_- Fin du Flash-Back -_

Après un bon moment à discuter de tout et rien Sirius avait quitté la chambre, non sans proposer à James de descendre avec lui. Offre que James avait décliné. Il s'était sentit mal, il avait quand même menti à Sirius sur ses sentiments pour Lily, mais Sirius avait l'air si bien alors comment pourrait-il lui avouer qu'il désapprouvait totalement cette union ? D'un autre côté il ne se sentait qu'à demi coupable quand il repensait à la Lily qu'il avait vu ce matin. Pour lui ce n'était pas Lily ça, c'était plutôt son exact opposé. Lorsque James avait quitté Poudlard la fille dont il était amoureux il n'avait pas l'impression que cela pouvait être la même que celle-ci. Là il trouvait une fille prétentieuse et sure d'elle alors que l'an passé il avait quitté une Lily gentille (sauf avec lui), souriante, intelligente, pas tant sure d'elle que ça et avec un caractère explosif (qui devait sûrement ne pas l'avoir quitté par contre). James ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander où était passée sa Lily, cette fille qui était tellement différente de la Lily qu'elle était devenue.

Il fut sorti de ses pensée par des bruits de pas qui venaient d'un des escaliers et fut surprit de voir Lily descendre du dortoir des filles un énorme livre sous le bras. Elle était vêtue d'un pyjama bleu nuit et ses cheveux bouclés étaient attachés en un large chignon d'où s'échappaient une quantité de mèches rebelles.

Elle sursauta légèrement en le voyant assit dans un large fauteuil près du feu, et se demanda bien ce qu'il pouvait faire là. Elle était descendu dans la salle commune pour lire car elle n'arrivait pas dormir, mais Potter n'avait aucun livre et la regardait d'un air étonné. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait être contente ou mécontente de le trouver là, à vrai dire si elle n'arrivait pas à dormir c'était sa faute. Elle se demandait si il allait oser ordonner à Sirius de la laisser tomber dans le cas où il la considèrerait toujours comme une chasse gardée ce qu'il faisait en 5eme année. En tout cas puisqu'elle l'avait sous la main, et qu'ils étaient seuls, elle allait pouvoir le remettre à sa place d'emblée pour éviter qu'il n'essaie de semer le trouble entre Sirius et elle.

- Tiens Potter quelle bonne surprise, j'espérais justement pouvoir te parler en privé.

Elle avait dit cela d'un ton froid et James ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils et la regardant s'asseoir en face de lui.

- Si jamais tu oses dire à Sirius de me laisser tomber parce que tu penses que je suis ta propriétés je te promets que tu passera le plus sale ¼ d'heure de toute ta vie, annonça-t-elle de but en blanc.

Elle n'avait même pas reprit son souffle, fixant James de ses grands yeux émeraude comme pour le défier.

- Ne t'inquiète pas cela ne risque pas d'arriver.

- Tant mieux parce que je ne suis pas ta propriété Potter et il est bien tant que tu te le mettes dans le crâne. Sirius et moi sommes heureux ensemble alors ne gâche pas tout.

- Comme si c'était mon genre, marmonna-t-il.

- Si c'est ton genre. Qui a ordonné à Samuel Taylor de ne plus m'approcher en 5eme année ? Oh mais c'est Potter !

Elle avait employé un ton délibérément sarcastique sur la dernière phrase et James sentit une colère et une froideur peu commune monter en lui, c'était la première fois qu'il sentait ce sentiment l'emplir alors qu'il était face à Lily.

- Écoute moi bien Evans, à 15 ans j'étais vraiment stupide. Bien assez stupide pour avoir eut le béguin pour toi d'ailleurs, mais maintenant toi aussi rentre-toi bien ça dans le crâne : tu n'es plus qu'un très lointain souvenir pour moi, cracha-t-il avant de se lever et de la toiser d'un air mauvais. Maintenant on va s'éviter le plus possible, je ne t'adresserais la parole que pour le strict minimum et tu en feras de même. Sur ce bonne nuit.

Et il remonta dans son dortoir la laissant sonnée sur son fauteuil. A vrai dire elle n'avait pas imaginé qu'il réagisse comme ça, et Merlin sait qu'elle avait imaginé tous les scénarios possibles et imaginables. Elle n'aurait pas pensé un instant qu'il soit aussi d'accord avec elle et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Un sourire qui s'effaça bien vite lorsqu'elle se dit qu'il lui avait peut-être seulement dit ce qu'elle voulait entendre pour lui faire baisser sa garde mais qu'il allait s'empresser d'élaborer un plan tordu et sournois pour l'éloigner de Sirius. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensée, Potter avait peut-être un nombre considérable de défauts, il n'était pas mauvais au point de faire délibérément souffrir Sirius. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle espérait …


	4. Chapitre 4

Titre :  
Crazy Little Thing Called Love

Auteur :  
Althea Black

Disclaimer :  
Les personnes (à part Cristina Paz et Elizabeth) ainsi que l'univers, sont la propriété de JKR.

Note :  
Tous les chapitres ont été mis à jour avec la nouvelle version fin Décembre 2009.

**Merci pour vos reviews !**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapitre 4

Le lendemain matin James se réveilla avec un énorme mal de tête, comme s'il avait bu la veille et qu'il se retrouvait avec la gueule de bois. Il n'avait pas bu mais, comme il ne tarda pas à se rappeler, il avait discuté avec Lily, et après ça il avait eut un mal fou à dormir. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer comment il avait put lui parler aussi durement, mais après tout elle l'avait bien cherché. Il n'arrivait surtout pas à croire qu'elle avait pu devenir aussi prétentieuse. C'était inimaginable ! Elle n'avait décidemment plus rien à voir avec la Lily dont il était tombé amoureux, alors il n'aurait sûrement aucun mal à l'oublier et à préserver son amitié avec Sirius. Et en même temps il avait tellement envie de la faire souffrir. La veille il avait senti une envie de vengeance monter en lui. Il voulait se venger, lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir toutes ces années. Qu'elle comprenne à quel point elle lui avait fait du mal, qu'elle comprenne ce que c'était d'avoir le cœur brisé … mais le problème c'est qu'il y avait Sirius. Pour faire souffrir Lily, il devrait faire souffrir Sirius et il ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre. Comment pourrait-il faire du mal à son frère ? En attendant il pouvait toujours sournoisement gêner Lily dans sa petite vie en se mêlant de tout et en jouant l'hypocrite avec elle, rien que pour la mettre mal à l'aise ça valait le coup. Il se frotta les yeux et s'étira en regardant autour de lui. Sirius n'était déjà plus là, ce qui semblait être un exploit de sa part puisque Sirius était une vrai marmotte, et seul Remus et Peter étaient dans la chambre. Remus était assis sur son lit avec un livre et Peter rangeait ses affaires qui semblaient s'être entassés hors de sa malle.

- Salut les gars.

- Oh salut James, on se disait justement qu'on allait te réveiller.

- Quelle heure est-il ?

- Un peu plus de 10h, mais on t'a monté des toast.

Peter lui sourit et lui tendit une pile de toasts enveloppés dans une serviette encore chaude. James les prit et s'assit sur son lit.

- Où est Sirius ?

- Avec Lily.

- Ah …

Remus posa son livre et le jaugea du regard, Peter abandonna immédiatement le rangement pour s'asseoir sur son propre lit, son regard allant de Remus et James.

- Ça a dû te faire un choc de découvrir que c'était Lily sa copine non ?

- Un peu, je ne m'y attendais pas vraiment. Et puis quand on est sortis dans le parc et que j'ai vu Cristina Paz j'ai crut que c'était elle, avoua-t-il un peu honteux.

Remus fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien et Peter restait silencieux, ne préférant pas à se mêler de tout ce méli-mélo amoureux. James se leva et se passa la main dans les cheveux, il avait tout à coup l'impression que beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées depuis qu'il était parti. Mais après tout, à quoi s'attendait-il ? Plus d'un an s'était passé et ils avaient tous grandi. Pourtant il avait l'impression d'avoir une longueur de retard sur eux et sa fierté en prenait un sacré coup.

- Et puis quoi encore comme nouveauté ? Peter sort avec Bellatrix Black ? Rogue est devenu votre meilleur ami ? McGonagall porte du rose bonbon ? Lança-t-il d'un ton ironique.

Peter pouffa de rire et Remus sourit légèrement. James sourit à son tour mais son sourire était amer, il avait dit cela pour plaisanter mais il n'en pensait pas moins du fait qu'il était largué depuis son retour. Il s'habilla et pendant que Remus et Peter s'installait dans la salle commune il descendit dans le parc pour être au calme. Il aperçu Sirius et Lily assit près du lac mais préféra ne pas aller les voir. Si il y allait il leur montrerait qu'il s'en fichait qu'ils soient ensemble, ce qui serait une bonne chose, mais il ne se sentait pas la force d'affronter Lily après hier. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait s'empêcher d'être désagréable avec elle. Il tapa dans un caillou et vit Cristina Paz assise sur un banc un peu plus loin et décida donc d'aller la voir.

- Salut.

Elle releva la tête vers lui et lui sourit.

- Salut James !

Il s'assit à coté d'elle en lui rendant son sourire. Elle ferma le magasine qu'elle lisait, et ramena ses jambes sur le banc pour être assise en tailleur, puis se tourna face à lui.

- Pas trop de mal à se réadapter ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- Un peu, ça fait bizarre.

- Beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis la cinquième année n'est-ce pas ? Lui dit-elle en montrant Sirius et Lily d'un signe de tête.

- Ah ça ! J'avoue que je ne m'y attendais pas mais bon ...

Il haussa les épaules et elle éclata de rire.

- On va faire comme si je croyais vraiment que tu t'en fiches !

Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil espiègle et il sourit.

- Et toi les amour ? Toujours célibataire ? Demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire.

- Plus ou moins mais tu sais ce que c'est ...

Elle avait dit ça d'un ton plein de sous-entendu et James sourit un peu plus.

- T'as pas envie de te poser parfois ?

Il avait demandé ça parce que il savait que Cristina Paz était un peu comme Sirius et lui. Ils jouaient mais au fond ils voulaient tous une vraie relation, Sirius en était la preuve vivante, et il était sur qu'elle ne dérogeait pas à la règle.

- Parfois, mais j'ai perdu trop de temps à vouloir me poser avec un mec l'an dernier pour rien.

- Ça c'est mal passé ?

- Assez. Il n'était jamais sur de lui, toujours hésitant, et il n'arrêtait pas de me mentir. Elle s'interrompit un instant songeuse et poursuivi : Peut-être qu'il me trompait. Enfin il est comme ça avec tout le monde, non ?

- Qui ? Lui demanda-t-il d'un air interrogateur.

- Bah Remus.

- T'es sortie avec Remus ?

- Ouais. Tu ne savais pas ?

- Non, il marqua une pause avant de poursuivre, mais j'aurais dut m'en douter quand tu m'as dis qu'il n'était jamais sur de lui et tout ça, c'est tout à fait lui.

Elle lui sourit et James en fit de même, il oublia un instant Lily et Sirius assis près du lac. Cristina Paz commença à lui raconter les dernières blagues dont Rogue avait fait les frais et James se sentit léger en parlant avec elle. Elle lui parlait sans jouer de jeu et ne faisait pas en sorte de lui plaire ou de lui faire oublier que Sirius et Lily étaient assis une vingtaine de mètres plus loin, mais le pire c'est qu'il les avait totalement oubliés à force de discuter avec la jeune fille. En fait il ne se rappela qu'ils étaient là seulement quand Sirius et Lily les rejoignirent bien deux ou trois heures plus tard.

- Hey on ne vous avait pas vu ! Lança Sirius avec un sourire.

- Nous si mais on n'avait pas envie de vous tenir la chandelle, lui répondit Cristina Paz du tac au tac.

James sourit et il remarqua que Lily le regardait d'un drôle d'air, il lui lança un regard assassin comme pour la décourager d'ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose et celle-ci détourna les yeux vers Cristina sans se faire prier.

- Alors vous faites quoi ? Demanda Sirius, son regard allant de James à Cristina Paz.

- Vu l'heure je dirais rentrer pour manger quelque chose.

- Allons-y tous alors, lança Sirius d'un air joyeux, on pourrait passer l'après-midi tous ensemble ensuite.

Cristina Paz essaya de cacher son air septique en voyant les têtes que faisaient James et Lily rien qu'à l'idée de devoir rester plus de quelques minutes dans la même pièce.

- C'est qu'en fait James et moi on comptait passer la journée seuls, mais on se retrouve ce soir.

James crut qu'il allait embrasser la jeune fille sur le champ pour avoir trouvé cette excuse qui lui permettrait d'éviter Lily et Sirius un bon moment sans qu'il n'y ait aucune suspicion du style qu'il était jaloux ou quelque chose de ce genre. Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent tous vers le château, et arrivés dans le hall se séparèrent. Sirius et Lily entrèrent dans la grande salle tandis que James et Cristina Paz montèrent les escaliers en direction des étages. Dès qu'ils eurent l'occasion de tourner dans un couloir ils le firent et sans même se consulter ils se mirent tout deux à courir sans aucune raison. Au bout de quelques minutes ils s'arrêtèrent essoufflés, ils avaient traversé tout l'étage et étaient mort de rire comme des gamins sans savoir pourquoi. Cristina s'appuya contre le mur pour reprendre son souffle et James s'appuya à coté d'elle en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Il avait l'impression que son coeur allait sortir de sa poitrine tellement il tapait fort d'avoir courut comme un fou. Il attrapa le bas de son t-shirt et s'épongea le front avec, entraînant avec lui le regard de sa coéquipière de course. Il rabattit son t-shirt en prenant un faux air offensé et lui lança d'une voix aigue :

- Espèce de perverse !

Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils repartirent dans un fou rire. Et sans comprendre pourquoi il faisait ça il l'embrassa. C'était pas le genre de chose qu'il avait prévu mais elle était tellement différente de Lily qu'il se sentait léger avec elle, pas besoin d'imaginer Lily à sa place comme il le faisait avec ses ex parce que Cristina avait une telle présence qu'elle arrivait à faire sortir Lily de son esprit. Elle fut surprise par son geste mais fini par répondre à son baiser les quelques secondes d'étonnement passées. Il se détacha d'elle au bout de quelques instants, essoufflé et silencieux. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, il ne voulait rien dire en fait parce qu'il était sonné. Pour la première fois il embrassait une fille sans penser à ce que ce serait si c'était Lily qu'il embrassait. Était-ce parce que ses sentiments pour Lily se faisaient moins forts ou était-ce parce que c'était Cristina ? Il n'en avait aucune idée mais tout ce qu'il savait c'est que pour la première fois l'idée de sortir avec elle lui traversa l'esprit. C'était une fille jolie et intelligente, elle le faisait rire et en plus puisque Lily lui avait piqué son meilleur ami il pouvait bien lui piquer la sienne. Son idée de vengeance lui revenait à l'esprit et tant qu'à joindre l'utile à l'agréable il pouvait très bien sortir avec Cristina et en profiter pour s'immiscer dans la vie de Lily sans toucher Sirius. Il se rendit compte que Cris le regardait l'air bizarre, pas étonnant il était là devant elle à ne rien dire, le regard vide, perdu dans ses pensées. Il lui sourit et posa une main sur sa taille en se penchant de nouveau vers elle pour l'embrasser, laissant Lily et Sirius sortir de son esprit ...

Sirius, Remus, Lily, Peter et Elizabeth étaient tout les trois assis dans la grande salle pour le dîner. Ils n'avaient pas revu James et Cristina de toute la journée, et Lily espérait de tout son coeur qu'ils n'avaient pas passés tout l'après midi ensemble. Elle ne supporterait pas qu'une de ses meilleures amies devienne proche de Potter et qu'elle soit obligée de le voir encore plus souvent, c'était déjà bien assez qu'il soit le meilleur ami de Sirius. Et puis surtout après la crise qu'il lui avait fait la veille il ne fallait pas s'attendre à ce qu'ils aient une entente cordiale. Finalement James et Cris leurs firent l'honneur de leur présence et s'assirent l'air de rien à côté de leurs camarades.

- Voilà des revenants, vous ne vous êtes pas pointés de la journée alors vous étiez où ? Demanda Sirius.

- Dans le château, répondit simplement James, et vous vous avez fait quoi ?

- On a été à Pré au lard en douce, répondit Peter. Ce soir on fait une fête dans la salle commune.

- Cool, mais il n'y aura pas grand monde non ? Demanda James, ayant remarqué que la plupart des Gryffondors étaient en vacances.

- On a invité les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles, Lily est préfète en chef alors elle changera notre mot de passe demain.

James failli faire une remarque à Lily mais se retint au dernier moment, il n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête avec elle maintenant. De plus si il le faisait il devrait s'expliquer avec Sirius et ce soir ils allaient faire la fête alors autant en profiter à fond.

A la fin du repas ils remontèrent dans leur salle commune et partirent dans leurs dortoirs se préparer. Lily comptait bien savoir ce que James et Cristina Paz avaient fait cet après-midi et ce en détail. Arrivée dans le dortoir Lily s'assit sur son lit, en silence, et regarda Cristina Paz chercher ce qu'elle allait mettre pour la soirée. Elizabeth qui était en train de reboucler ses cheveux avec sa baguette attendait la suite des évènements avec un peu d'appréhension. Finalement Lily se leva et sorti les habits qu'elle comptait portait de sa malle, dans un espoir vain d'avoir l'air naturelle.

- Au fait tu as fait quoi avec Potter cet aprèm ?

Cristina qui était en train de nouer le dos nu de son haut suspendit son geste et se tourna vers elle.

- On a discuté.

- De quoi ? S'enquit Lily.

- De tout et rien, il m'a un peu raconté la France et tout ça ...

- J'aurais bien aimé passé une année en France, commenta Elizabeth détournant malgré elle le sujet.

Les filles se sourirent et Lily laissa tomber l'idée de questionner sa meilleure amie pour ce soir car elle sentait qu'elle ne dirait rien. Elle enfila une courte robe verte qui mettait en valeur ses yeux et détonnait avec ses cheveux auburn qu'elle avait lissés à l'aide de sa baguette magique; Elizabeth se vêtit d'une jupe longue bleue et d'un haut gris, ses cheveux châtains attachés en queue de cheval; et Cristina Paz portait une courte jupe en jean et un dos nus blanc. Elles descendirent ensuite toutes trois dans la salle commune et la salle était déjà bien remplie. Les maraudeurs étaient assaillis par la gente féminine et Lily se fraya un chemin jusqu'à son petit ami en n'hésitant pas à pousser toutes celles qui ne le faisait pas en la voyant arriver. Elle s'installa d'office dans ses bras et lança un regard mauvais aux filles autour comme pour les décourager de rester ce qui marcha plutôt bien car le troupeau de filles autour des maraudeurs se dissipa. Cristina fini à son tour par les rejoindre quelques secondes plus tard, et elle s'appuya sur l'épaule de Peter en prenant un air ennuyé avant de lancer un regard accusateur à Sirius.

- C'est moi ou il y a nettement plus de filles que de garçons ?

Sirius haussa les épaules en souriant d'un air amusé. Lily regarda sa meilleure amie et leva les yeux au ciel comme pour dire qu'elle savait que son petit ami était un cas désespéré.

- Que veux-tu la gente féminine a été plus encline à venir, répondit Sirius.

- Tu parles dit surtout que tu as invité toutes ces filles pour que Potter puisse draguer encore et encore, lança Lily d'un air ironique.

- Ouais ben vivement qu'il se case, lança Peter en souriant, Remus me fait déjà assez de concurrence.

- Mais non, viens je vais te trouver une copine ! Lança Cristina d'un ton enjoué en entraînant Peter avec elle au milieu de ceux qui dansaient.

Une fois que Cristina Paz et Peter furent partis; Remus, Sirius et Lily s'assirent dans un coin histoire de discuter et de boire en comité réduit. Une bonne heure plus tard James se joignit à eux, et s'assit à côté de Remus.

- Alors bon tour d'horizon ? Demanda Sirius avec un sourire moqueur.

- Au début oui et après je suis tombé sur Elisha et Kelsie, répondit James en soupirant, j'ai mit un moment à les semer sur la piste. Elles n'ont pas très franchement évolué depuis la dernières fois que j'ai eut la malchance de devoir subir leur conversation.

Lily sourit d'un air satisfait, bien contente que James soit tombé sur les pires filles de l'école, et Sirius éclata de rire en tendant un verre de firewhisky à James histoire de lui remonter le moral.

Plus tard dans la soirée tout le monde était bien amoché, conséquence inévitable de la présence de firewhisky en grande quantité. Lily qui avait bien bu dansait sur les genoux de Sirius, Remus qui était encore net discutait avec James qui lui regardait ceux qui dansaient l'air vitreux. La vérité c'est qu'il regardait Cristina Paz surtout et qu'il espérait bien capter son regard, ce qui finalement arriva lui laissant donc l'occasion de lui faire son sourire le plus dragueur. Elle répondit à son sourire et s'avança vers la bande, Remus la regardant du coin de l'oeil sans rien dire. Elle se posta juste devant James, qui leva les yeux vers elle, et elle lui prit son verre de firewhisky des mains pour le boire. Remus hésita à lui dire d'arrêter car elle avait déjà bien assez bu, il l'avait vu bien vu faire tout au long de la soirée. Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers Lily, mais celle-ci était bien plus soûle donc il ne fallait pas compter sur son appui. Il soupira et lorsqu'il retourna la tête vers James et Cristina, cette dernière était assise sur les genoux du premier et ils s'embrassaient à pleine bouche. Remus resta un instant sonné, puis détourna le regard à moitié déçu à moitié dégoûté de voir ça. Un de ses meilleurs amis et la fille pour qui il avait des sentiments... même si cela ne durerait peut-être pas le lendemain ce n'était pas quelque chose de très agréable à voir. Lily tourna la tête à son tour la tête, et malgré les nombreux verres de firewhisky elle distingua clairement Cristina Paz et James, chose qui lui plut vraiment très moyennement.


End file.
